Tsukumaro Ogami
Tsukumaro Oogami (大神 月麿'', Ōgami Tsukumaro'') is GaoSilver of the Gaorangers. He is otherwise known as Shirogane (シロガネ), is a 1,062 year old Gao Warrior from the Heian period. Biography 1,000 years ago, GaoGod was defeated by Hyakkimaru, a fusion of the Highness Dukes. In desperation, Tsukumaro took the Dark Wolf Mask, which would give him the extra power they'd need to defeat the Org. Despite the warnings of the priestess, Murasaki, that the mask would possess him, he donned it. The energy within the mask, the Thousand-Year Evil, gave him the ability to combine his three Power Animals into GaoHunter. Shirogane lasted long enough to defeat Hyakkimaru, then the mask transformed him into Loki. He begged the other Gao Warriors to stop him while he still had a vestige of control, so they sealed him within a tomb. Centuries later, Shirogane was released from his seal by Ura to fight against the present day Gaorangers, fully under the mask's control. Although he initially perceived himself as a full-Org, he began to show aspects of his true self, such as tending the wounds of Sae and helping an injured wolf. Once the mask was destroyed and the evil energy was released, he was returned to his human form. By fighting with all of his strength to save the Gaorangers from Chimera Org, his Power Animals rewarded him with the G-Brace Phone that would allow Shirogane to transform into GaoSilver. Afterwards, he spent most of his time trying to make up for his past sins against the Gaorangers. Shirogane was very distant towards the Gaorangers and declined Kakeru's invitation to move into Gao's Rock with the others. Instead, he stayed in the pool hall, Billiard Jack. He was reluctant to accept help from the other Gaorangers during his battle with Loki, but he opened up once GaoWolf led the others to him and he realized that the others trusted him despite the things he did while he was Loki. Eventually Shirogane finally left go of the past once his personal battle with Ura finally ended. While relaxing, he enjoys playing billiards and the flute, and he also has the ability to detect Org disturbances from the winds. After the final battle, he traveled across the world alone although he initially planned to travel with Sae. Shirogane eventually returned to aid his teammates in regaining their G-Phones, fighting by their side one final time before leaving without saying goodbye. He explained to a curious Shurikenger that it's painful for him. Years later, Shirogane fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill , the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Tsukumaro and his teamates have their powers once again. GaoSilver Power Animals *GaoHunter **GaoWolf **GaoHammerhead **GaoLigator *GaoGod **GaoLeon **GaoCondor **GaoSawshark **GaoBuffalo **GaoJaguar Arsenal *G-Brace Phone *Gao Jewels *Gao Weapon: Gao Hustler Rod **Saber Mode **Sniper Mode **Break Mode *Wolf Roader *Special Attacks: Silver Wolf Full Moon Cut Ranger Key The is Tsukumaro Oogami's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the GaoSilver key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy GaoSilver was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the GaoSilver Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as GaoSilver. It was also used by Don Dogoier on one occasion. *Don became GaoSilver during an all-Silver transformation to welcome Gai to the team. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Zakyura. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Tsukumaro received his key and became GaoSilver once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shirogane is portrayed by . As GaoSilver, his suit actor was . Notes *He is the first non-core warrior to appear in a theatrical Super Sentai movie: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. **He is also the first non-core warrior whose actor is officially credited in the opening credits, starting with episode 28. *GaoSilver did not appear in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai due to it being released in Japan before he was introduced which was one of the rare instances that a crossover special was released during a series run instead of after. *"Shirogane" (白金) can mean "Platinum" or "Silver". See also *Merrick Baliton - his Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers: Wild Force. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Gaorangers Category:Rival Category:wolf Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes